Telling Our Friends and Family
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: Twilight and Rarity have been dating for six months. Now after getting engaged they must tell their friends and Family.


**A/N: Hey everyone here's another MLP fic. This is another TwilightxRarity fic. Why? Because I love this pairing.**

 **Summary: Twilight and Rarity have been dating for six months. Now after getting engaged they must tell their friends and Family.**

 **Rating: T (just to be safe)**

 **Telling Our Friends and Family**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sweetie Belle's Reaction**

Twilight Sparkle rolled around in her bed as she slowly open her eyes. Yawning, she rubs her eyes, but she doesn't get up. Instead she reclosed her eyes as she grabbed a hold onto something and nuzzled into it.

" _Really now Twilight, it's early. Must you wake me up?_ "

Twilight chuckled to herself as she replied. "Sorry Rarity, but you are so warm and fluffy."

Rarity just sighs to herself as she got up out of the bed, much to Twilight's protest. She then looks at the clock which read 6:00 A.M. Rarity stifled a yawn as she then walked to the bathroom. She did wanted more sleep, especially after being on the road for two weeks. Followed by a late night of celebrating her engagement. Unfortunately, because of Twilight that wasn't going to happen. Still, Rarity smiled at the memory of Twilight proposing to her. Despite the fact that Twilight tripped on one of her wing and almost lost the ring in the river, Rarity wouldn't turn down Twilight. Twilight is just too cute.

Turning on the shower Rarity, she then grabbed some shampoo and conditioner from the cupboard, while she waited for the water to warm up. She then took a look at herself in the bathroom mirror. Rarity gasp at the sight she sees.

"My, I look dreadful." Rarity then ran a hoof through her messy mane. "Well, no matter. After a shower I'll be able to go back to my original beauty."

Going back to the shower Rarity used a hoof to test the water. Feeling the water at the right temperature, Rarity steps into the shower and sighs heavenly at the sensation.

"Ooh, this just feels delightful."

Rarity closes her eyes and just lets the water just do it's magic. The hot water is very smoothing through her mane and on her back. Looking at the ground Rarity's thoughts eventually went towards her friend Spike. Even though he is more than happy that she's in a relationship with Twilight, Rarity couldn't help but to feel bad for Spike. After all, he had a crush on her for a long time.

" _I should give something to Spike. After all he agreed to keep mine and Twilight's relationship quiet._ "Rarity beamed as she continued. " _Yes! That'll be exactly what I'll do. I'll give him something extraordinary as thanks for all he's done. Oh, Rarity you are a genius."_

Rarity smiled quietly to herself but then she felt some lavender shampoo being poured on her mane. Then she felt two hoofs rummaging through her mane.

" _You know Rarity, this shampoo is mine._ "

Rarity leaned her head back to allow Twilight better access to the top of her mane.

"Sorry dear, I didn't hear you come in."

Twilight chuckled and answered as she continued foaming up Rarity's mane., "Well, you _did_ leave me by myself. And besides, I wanted to surprise you."

Rarity smiled slightly before looking back at the ground. Twilight, seeing the look on Rarity's face, placed her chin on Rarity's left shoulder.

"Rarity, what's wrong?"

Rarity had a small debate on wither or not to tell Twilight her thoughts. But seeing how Twilight would eventually probe her mind, until she got what she needed. Rarity decided just to tell her.

"Oh, just thinking about Spike. I mean he agreed to keep our relationship a secret and he hasn't broken that promised. And…I don't know. I was think on giving him something to thank him for all that he's done for us."

Twilight thought for a moment as she dumped a bucket full of water over Rarity's head. Rarity of course glared at her marefriend, but then giggled at Twilight's appearance. Currently Twilight mane covered her eyes as she sat on her hind legs and got into a thinking pose. Wither or not Twilight was trying to be funny or not, Rarity found it adorable. Twilight, after a few more minutes of silence, got an idea.

"I got it!"

Rarity switched places with Twilight so she could wash her mane. Then she asked. "So, I'm taking it you've got an idea on how to repay Spike. Am I right?"

Twilight nodded.

"Well? What is it?"

Twilight looked back towards Rarity, then she said, "I actually found a fire ruby when we went exploring the caverns several months ago. I was thinking of giving it to Spike for his birthday. But since you wanted to repay him, I figure now would be a good time as any to give it to him."

Rarity beamed at the thought of giving Spike a fire ruby. Especially since Spike gifted her with his fire ruby several years ago. Rarity then turned it into a fashionable necklace. Of course, it was the same year in which Spike went on a greed rampage yelling out "SPIKE WANTS!" Taking whatever he wanted thus growing bigger and bigger. He even took her, but that was neither here or there. Rarity is on board Twilight's idea a hundred percent.

"Twilight, that is a brilliant idea. Never, and I mean never, in a million years would I, Rarity, thought up a more wondrous gift."

Twilight blushed at the praise that Rarity was giving her. Then a bucket of water was dumped on her head. Coughing, Twilight glared at Rarity, who was just standing grinning. A few moments of silence were exchanged the two, before they both burst out laughing. However, thoughts of their friends and family came upon Twilight, causing her to frown. Rarity seeing this placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"What's wrong Twilight?"

Twilight looked up at Rarity and said, "What are we going to tell our friends and family?"

Rarity's face fell as she heard Twilight. For she's been so focused on her relationship with Twilight, that she never once thought on what her family would say. But most importantly what would her sister think of her? After all, Sweetie looks up to her and if Sweetie becomes very disappointed with her Rarity's will fall into depression. And if Rarity falls into depression, then Twilight will get depressed because she is depressed. Then the Elements of Harmony will no longer work. Equestria will be doomed.

" _Rarity is something wrong_?"

Twilight voice brought Rarity out of her thoughts. She looked at Twilight with troubled eyes.

"Sorry Twilight, I was just thinking about how my family will react to us being together. No doubt Sweetie will hate me."

Twilight watched as Rarity looked straight at the floor. She hated seeing Rarity down like this. So she placed a hoof under Rarity's chin and lifted her head.

"Rarity, Sweetie Belle will _never_ hate you."

Rarity just stared in awe at her fiancé. All of the while Twilight continued.

"Sure you two get into fights, but she's your sister. She'll never hate you. And if you want we'll stop by your house after breakfast and speak to Sweetie Belle about our relationship."

Rarity smiled at Twilight, for she knew exactly what to say.

"Thank you Twilight. That'll mean a lot for me."

Rarity place a her hooves around Twilight and brought her in a kiss. A kiss in which Twilight was eager to return. As they kissed Twilight started to passionately explored Rarity's body.

Rarity chuckled as she broke the kiss. "Now Twilight, dear, we don't have time to mess around this morning."

Twilight just smirked as she kissed Rarity on her neck, causing a moan of pleasure to escape her throat.

"Well," Rarity said as she moved her hooves down Twilight's side. "I guess we _do_ have time for a quick one."

" _Honestly Twilight, sometimes I swear you purposely drag things on for your own personal enjoyment._ "

It's been an hour and a half since Rarity and Twilight woke up. Twilight just laughed out loud to herself as she dried her mane. She then went over to the bed. Rarity just sighed while she put on her makeup. Sometimes she wondered what exactly attracted her to Twilight.

"Hey Rarity, could you brush my mane for me?"

" _I guess love is just a mysterious force._ " Rarity thought before replying to twilight. "Of course dear. If you'd just mosey on over to me, I'll do it."

A knock on the door drew Twilight's attention. "COME IN!"

The door opened revealing a purple and green dragon. "Morning Twilight, Morning Rarity."

Hearing her name Rarity turned around. "Why, good morning Spike. Did you sleep well?"

Spike smiled and nodded his head as he replied. "Yeah, I had this amazing dream last night."

Twilight chuckled as she went over to Rarity and sat down. Rarity then started to brush Twilight's mane. Spike then sat down on the bed looking at the two mares in front of him.

"So Spike, what is this dream of yours about?" Twilight asked.

"Well Twilight, last night I had dream that I found a giant cave full of tasty gems. And I ate and ate and ate. But no matter how much I ate more and more gems kept appearing. It was great."

Twilight laughed out loud, cause Spike is the only one who would have a dream of an all-you-can-eat gem buffet. Of course by laughing Twilight moved her head.

"Darling, do try stay still. I'm trying to brushing your mane."

Twilight blushed as she grinned. "Sorry."

Rarity just smirked as she continued her brushing. She then spoke to Spike, "Go ahead Spike continue telling us your dream."

Spike just shrug his shoulders and said, "That's it. That was all I dreamt about last night."

Rarity just smiled, after all she loves hearing Spike dreams. They can be quite fascinating and quite entertaining. The brush she was using then got caught in a knot in Twilight's mane. So she had to use force to get rid of the knot.

"Ooow, Rarity."

Rarity just tsked as she apologized. "Sorry Twilight, but you have a good amount of knots in your mane. It's like a bunch of Fluttershy's birds made a nest in your mane. At this rate, all of Equestria will fall into the hands of a mad demon, before I could fix your beautiful mane."

Spike just chuckled at Rarity's dramatic expression. Twilight on the other hand just smiled and continued to stay still.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Spike said as he got off the bed and walked closer to Twilight and Rarity. "Rarity did you say 'Yes,' when Twilight ask your hoof in marriage?"

Rarity stopped her brushing as she looked over Twilight at Spike. "How _did_ you know about Twilight proposal? After all, she told me that she planned it for two weeks. After you suggested I go out on the open road to get inspiration for my new line of fash…" Realization struck Rarity as she gasp. " _You!_ " She then pointed a hoof at Spike. "You were on this from the very beginning weren't you?"

"Guilty as charge."

Twilight laughed as she spoke to Rarity. "You know Rarity, it was actually Spike's idea for you to travel outside of Ponyville, while I stayed behind and planned out the proposal."

Rarity was flabbergasted. She doesn't know what to say. "You…Him…W…Why? Why did you do this Spike?"

Spike folded his arms behind his back as he looked down at the ground. "Because Rarity, you've made Twilight happy ever since you've started dating her. And sure I was jealous and all that, but I knew that my crush was just that. A crush." Spike looked up at both Rarity and Twilight. "But I knew as long as you two are happy, then I was happy as well. That's why when you two wanted this to be private, I agreed to keep it a secret. Which is why when Twilight came to me asking for help on how to propose to you, Rarity, I came up with the idea of sending you on the road for two weeks. I knew during that time, Twilight would have more then enough time to plan something special."

Tears were flowing down Rarity's cheeks as she listen to Spike. She ran over to Spike and gave him a bear crushing hug.

"Oh Spikey-wikey your so thoughtful!"

Spike of course was having difficult breathing, but he held it out. "N-No problem Rarity."

Twilight chuckled as she walked over and placed a hoof on Rarity's shoulders. "Rarity, I think it's best if you allow Spike to breath. After all we can't afford to have pass out."

Rarity ended her hug and blushed. "Sorry." She then cleared her throat as she help Spike stand up. "I'm sorry Spike, I guess I got carried away."

Spike just smiled and played it cool. "It's fine Rarity. It's cool. I mean, I know it's not every day that a _dragon_ like me rock your world."

Twilight and Rarity giggled together at Spikes "humility" but, they allow Spike to have his moment. Just then Twilight remembered hers and Rarity's conversation during their shower. So, she quietly walked over to her closet. Spike noticed this and looked at Rarity for an answer. Instead all he got was a sly smile from her, which added more to his confusion. After several minutes Twilight came out of the closet. This time with a box in wrapping paper.

"Uh, Twilight," Spike started as he pointed to the box. "What's with the present? Is it somepony's birthday?"

Twilight gave a light chuckle before answering. "No Spike. This is a gift from Rarity and I to you."

Spike was shocked, for he wasn't expecting a gift today. But why was he receiving a gift? That is what Spike wants to know. Taking the gift in his arms Spike is at a lost of words.

"Uh…Thanks Twilight." Spike then turned towards Rarity. "Thanks Rarity. But I'm confused. Why are you two giving me a gift? After all, it's not my birthday."

Twilight and Rarity looked at each other. Twilight just then smiled at Rarity as she nodded her head towards Spike. Rarity returned Twilight's gesture with a knowing look, as she walked up to Spike.

"Spike," Rarity began. "Twilight and I wanted to give you a gift, because we want to show our appreciation of you keeping your promise."

Spike blushed at the praised he was getting. "Oh, you guys didn't have to do that for me. I'm happy to have kept your secret. After all, your happiness is all that I care about."

Rarity awed as she pulled Spike in a gentle hug. Twilight of course came over and joined the hugging circle. A few moment pass before Spike spoke up.

"So…Am I allowed to open my gift yet?"

Twilight and Rarity both smiled at each other, as Twilight answered. "Of course."

With that Spike sat on the bed and opened his gift. As he was unwrapping his gift, Twilight and Rarity watched him from afar. Rarity went back brushing Twilight's knot-filled mane. Spike, of course, was super excited to know what was in the box. So, once the wrapping was off, he took off the lid and looked inside. Spike gasp at what he saw, and this reaction caused both Twilight and Rarity to smile in pride.

"T-This is…a fire ruby." Spike said as he took the fire ruby out of the box. "But Rarity, I gave this to you as a gift. Why are you giving this back to me?"

Rarity giggled as she opened her mouth to answer. "Oh Spike, I would never give up my beautiful, glorious fire ruby necklace. It's in my jewelry box on the nightstand there." Rarity pointed to the nightstand by the bed. Then she continued, "And besides that is a different fire ruby."

Spike looked at the fire ruby in his claws. Then he looked back at Twilight and Rarity. "So where did you get this then?"

"Well Spike, it was actually Twilight who found the fire ruby."

Twilight blushed a little as she spoke. "It's wasn't a big deal. The truth is Spike, that fire ruby _was_ suppose to be your birthday present this year. But after Rarity and I talked we decided to give it to you early. You're not mad are you?"

Spike just smiled. "Are you kidding? This is great! I really appreciate the gift." Spike ran over and gave Twilight a hug. "Thank you Twilight."

Twilight returned Spike hug and said, "Your welcome."

"Thank you too Rarity."

Rarity eyes were watery as she smiled. "Aww, thank you Spike."

A few tender moments passed before Spike eventually left the room, no doubt going to enjoy a great breakfast. Rarity had finish brushing Twilight's mane, after which Twilight gave Rarity a kiss.

"Come on Rarity. Let's head to breakfast, then afterwards we'll go to your house."

Rarity watched as Twilight left the room. She then looked over at a picture of her family. When her eyes fell on Sweetie Belle all she can think about is.

" _I just hope Sweetie Belle will understand_."

With that Rarity left the room and trotted after her fiancé.

"Twilight, I don't know if I could do this."

Twilight looks towards Rarity as they walked towards the Carousel Boutique. "Rarity, don't you worry. I'll be by your side the entire time."

"I know Twilight, I know." Rarity sighed as she closed her eyes. "But still there's that whole 'what if,' factor to look out for."

Feeling something brush up against her, Rarity's opened her eyes. She then saw Twilight nuzzling against her, which caused a great sense of warmth and comfort to flood over her.

"Don't worry Rarity, whatever happens," Twilight looked at Rarity smiling. "I'll always be by your side."

Smiling, Rarity returned the comfort gesture back too Twilight. The two stayed nuzzling against each other for a few moments. Then they broke apart but still smiling one to another. For several seconds the two mares walked in blissful silence. Then Twilight remembered something.

"Um, Rarity?"

Rarity looked at Twilight and answered. "Yes, _Darling_."

Twilight blushed at the way Rarity pronounced the word "darling," but she just quickly shook it off. "How long are your parents going to be gone on their business trip?"

"Well, Twilight, like I mentioned to you last night they are going to be gone for a month. Why do you ask?"

Twilight slowly looked side to side. "Nothing really, but I was just wondering who's going to be watching Sweetie Belle with your parents away."

Rarity just chuckled as she replied to Twilight. "Why, darling, with my parents gone, it must fall upon me to watch my poor little Sweetie Belle. After all she is far too young to…"

Rarity stopped in her tracks. Realization just hit her brain as she gasp in shock.

"OH NO! I left Sweetie Belle home alone. This is not good! This is not good!"

So many different scenarios went around Rarity's head. The Carousel Boutique engulfed in flames. Sweetie Belle trapped upstairs with no way out. Screaming for her sister to come rescue her. Or worse, Sweetie Belle, looking through Rarity's workspace and seeing all of the unfinished dresses. Deciding to help out she tried to sew the dresses together. And after doing a horrible job she thought it was perfect and shipped the dresses to her big sister's clients. Who then think that the famous dressmaker was insane and decides that Rarity is no longer fit to make more dresses. Thus shutting down the Carousel Boutique for good when there's no more revenue. Rarity gasped then took off running leaving Twilight Sparkle behind, all the while screaming at the top of her lungs, " _I'M COMING SWEETIE BELLE!_ "

Twilight just sighed heavily and took flight following Rarity.

Meanwhile at the Carousel Boutique, a young silver filly is currently busy with her work.

"Alright Sweetie Belle, you can do this. You can make your big sister proud by finishing this masterpiece. Then once it's complete you'll finally have your cutie mark. All you have to do is place this final piece on the headdress and then it'll be finished."

Sweetie Belle then concentrated really hard as she then levitated the final piece towards it's destination. Slowly it got closer and closer.

"Almost there. Almost there!"

The final piece then gentle landed on it's spot safe and sound. Sweetie Belle smiled and started to cheer. After many hours she finally completed, what would make Rarity so proud of her baby sister.

"I did it! WHOOO! I can't wait for Rarity to see what I did for her."

Sweetie Belle smiled at her completed work. A giant size statue of her sister dressed up as the Mare Statue, made entirely out of jacklogs. Sure it took Sweetie Belle several months to save enough bits to buy all of the jacklogs toys she needed. But in the end it was worth it. Now all that is left to do is to grab the camera and take a picture. Grinning, Sweetie Belle went upstairs to Rarity's room. Cause it's unknown to Sweetie Belle, on why Rarity keeps the only camera in her room. Opening Rarity's bedroom door, Sweetie Belle looked around the room for the camera. She saw the camera on Rarity's dresser, so she walked over and grabbed it.

She then went back downstairs with the camera. The only thing Sweetie Belle needs to do now, is to find the perfect camera angle. She went behind the statue, but she decided that wasn't the best angle. Then after a few minutes of looking, Sweetie Belle found the right angle. So she holds up the camera to take the picture. Just as Sweetie Belle was about to take the picture, the front door swung open with a loud _BANG!_

" _SWEETIE BELLE!_ "

The Rarity Mare Statue crumbled and fell apart right before Sweetie Belle eyes. Thousands of pieces formed a huge pile of jacklogs in the center of the room. Sweetie Belle just groan in frustration as she swore.

"Dag-nibbits, I was so close to getting my architect cutie mark."

Rarity gasp and immediately ran to her side.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity said frantically grabbing her sister's shoulders. "Are my dresses safe? You didn't ship them off did you?"

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes and replied. "I put your dresses in a huge pile in front of Opal's litter box."

Rarity screamed and ran upstairs faster than Sweetie Belle has ever seen. Sweetie Belle, of course, smiled mischievously as she watch Rarity move out of the corner of her eyes. Just as Rarity ran upstairs, Twilight Sparkle came trotting in and greeting Sweetie Belle.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, how is it going?"

Sweetie Belle smiled at Twilight and replied to her. "Oh hey, Twilight. Things are going great. At least it was until Rarity came barging in."

Twilight bit her bottom lip as she watched Sweetie Belle's face went from joy to spite.

"What happen Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle sighed heavily.

"I woke up early today to work on building a giant statue of Rarity dressed up as the Mare Statue."

Twilight chuckled to herself as a mental picture of a Rarity Mare Statue popped into her head. She turned her attention back towards Sweetie Belle.

"Ok. What happened after you finished the statue?"

"Well," Sweetie Belle continued. "I went upstairs to Rarity's room, cause that's where the camera is at. And once I had the camera I came back downstairs to take a picture. However," At this point Sweetie Belle started to walk away from Twilight. "before I could take a picture, Rarity comes barging into the house. Thus causing my statue that I made for her to come crashing down."

Sweetie Belle sat down looking depressed. Twilight, knowing how distress Sweetie Belle is, wanted to help her. But she didn't know how or what she could to do. Just then an idea came to Twilight's mind. So, she walked over to Sweetie Belle and slightly nudged her.

"You know Sweetie Belle," Twilight said sitting down next to Sweetie Belle. "I know a spell in which you could rebuild your statue."

Upon hearing this Sweetie Belle immediately perked up.

"Really? You can rebuild the statue?"

Twilight laughed and answered. "I never said 'I' can rebuild it. I said 'I know a spell in which _you_ could rebuild your statue.' But only if you want too."

Sweetie Belle started jumping up and down.

"Oh, yes please!"

Twilight chuckled. "Alright Sweetie Belle, calm down."

Sweetie Belle just grin and said, "Sorry."

"It's ok. Anyway this is what I need you to do. I need you to close your eyes."

Sweetie Belle followed Twilight's advice and closed her eyes. Twilight then started to concentrate on the spell. Then she used her magic which engulfed Sweetie Belle. Once the spell was done, Twilight then spoke.

"Alright Sweetie Belle, open your eyes."

Sweetie Belle opened her eyes, but she doesn't feel any different.

"Twilight are you sure you did the spell? Cause I don't feel any different."

Twilight just giggled as she answered. "Yes Sweetie, I used the spell. It's a thought projection spell. All you need to do is just focus on the image of the statue, then you just levitate the jacklogs and the spell will take effect."

Sweetie Belle looked a the pile of jacklogs then she started to concentrate. She thought about her statute as she levitated the jacklogs. Then slowly the jacklogs stared to recreate the statue. Twilight stood by and watch as the statue came together. After a few moments the statue was recreated. Twilight stood by amazed at the sight of the statue.

"Wow, Sweetie Belle that is beautiful. Rarity would love it."

The sound of a closing door caught the attention of both Twilight and Sweetie Belle. They turned towards the stairs and saw Rarity.

Rarity was walking down the stairs all calm and collective. "It's fine, everypony. Everything is fine. My dresses are safe. Though Sweetie Belle darling, I can't believe you would lie to me like that."

Rarity gasp in shock at the sight before her. For standing in the middle of the room, was a statue of her. And she was dressed like the Mare Statue from Manehatten.

"Ta-da!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

Rarity was at a lost of words. She doesn't know what to say or how to explain how she is feeling right now. Instead she just slowly walked up examining the statue.

"Well, Rarity? What do you think? Do you like it?"

Rarity turned to her sister and placed a hoof on her chest.

"Sweetie Belle, darling, I must tell you the truth. And I say this from the bottom of my heart. I don't like it Sweetie."

Sweetie Belle face fell, while Twilight gasp in shock. After all Rarity loves anything that represent beauty.

"I love it!"

Sweetie smiled in pride while Rarity went around inspecting the statue.

"Why, this is just a wonderful gift." Rarity said as she walked over towards Sweetie Belle and Twilight. "Did you make this all by yourself darling?"

Sweetie Belle nodded and said, "Yep! I knew you'd be back home this morning. So I decided to do something nice for you."

Rarity eyes started to water as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"Thank you Sweetie, I love it."

The two sisters hugged each other for a few moments. Then a cough from Twilight brought them back to the present. Rarity then walked over to Twilight, who was smiled at her. Rarity knew what Twilight meant behind the smile. She then turned back towards her sister and cleared her throat.

"Sweetie, Twilight and I have something very important to tell you."

Sweetie Belle looked back and forth between her sister and Twilight. Even though she doesn't know why they needed to talk to her, Sweetie Belle could tell that her sister is a bit nervous. Rarity was sitting in front of her, while Twilight on Rarity's left side.

"So Rarity, Twilight, what do you need to tell me?"

Twilight turned her attention to her fiancé and noticed that she had a nervous look on her face. She then sighed softly before turning back to Sweetie Belle.

"Well Sweetie Belle, Rarity and I have some good news to share." She then softly nudged Rarity and whispered. " _Rarity._ "

Rarity looked at Twilight, who moved her eyes towards Sweetie Belle. Rarity then looked at Sweetie Belle, all the while feeling her heart beating hard in her chest. She took a huge breath of air in her lungs and slowly let it out.

" _Sweetie Belle_ ,"

Sweetie Belle stared at her sister whose young and innocent eyes pierced Rarity right through the heart. But Rarity _must_ do this.

"I must be completely honest with you. You know how you'll say 'So Rarity, anything new and exciting going on?' And I'll answer you like, 'Oh Sweetie, everything is just delightful as always.' You _do_ know what I'm talking about, yes?"

Sweetie Belle just lifted an eyebrow as she sat and listen to her sister.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." There was a slight pause before Sweetie Belle continued. "So, what is this good news you ponies want to share?"

Twilight watched as the expression on Rarity's face tensed up. So she did what she always did, whenever her marefriend, now fiancé, started to get tense. She wrapped a wing around Rarity. Rarity looked over at Twilight, when she felt a familiar warmth on her back. Twilight gave Rarity a reassuring smile, which cause Rarity to smile as she nuzzled up lovingly against Twilight. Completely forgetting that there was somepony else in the room. Twilight just grinned as she blushed. Sweetie Belle just stared at Twilight with questioning eyes that said "Just what is going on with Rarity," all the while Twilight was trying to get Rarity to come back to the present. It wasn't until Sweetie Belle cleared her throat and called out to her sister's name.

"Uh…Rarity, why are you snuggling up against Twilight?"

Rarity eyes snapped wide open, as she instantly shot up straight.

"W-Well…you see…I…" Rarity stuttered.

" _Rarity and I are sleeping together_."

Rarity looked over at Twilight and yelled out. "TWILIGHT!"

Twilight just stared sympathetically at Rarity, but right now this _needs_ to be done.

"Sorry Rarity, but I think it's best if we told Sweetie Belle the truth."

Rarity folded her legs together. "Well, while I agree that we need to tell the truth." She then pointed a hoof at Twilight. "But she doesn't _need_ to know that we are having sex."

"But Rarity, we've been sitting here for fifteen minutes already. All because you keep beating around the bush."

"Yes, but darling, that is a conversation that young filly's don't need to know, until they are mature."

Twilight placed a hoof on her face as she groaned. Sweetie Belle watched as Twilight and Rarity continue to argue back and forth. At this point, it's obvious that they have totally either forgot, that she was sitting right there in front of them. Or they are just plain ignorant. Either way, Sweetie Belle decided to speak up.

"Um, Rarity, Twilight?"

Unfortunately, Sweetie Belle was just ignored by the two mares in front of her. So she started to raise her voice.

"Rarity! Twilight!"

Hearing her name Twilight turned towards Sweetie Belle, much to Rarity's dismay.

"HEY! Don't ignore me while I'm trying to prove my point Twilight."

A cough brought Rarity back to the present as she smiled with embarrassment. But right now Sweetie Belle was getting irritated.

"Rarity, will you just tell me what it is you need to tell me? Cause, if it's just you and Twilight having sex I don't need to hear about."

Rarity looked over at Twilight, who was blushing and trying to make herself less noticeable. Then she just sighed and looked back at Sweetie Belle.

"Alright," Rarity took a deep breath. "Sweetie Belle, Twilight and I are engaged. We are to be married at some point. Of course it'll be after we discuss it more in depth."

Sweetie Belle didn't say anything nor did she moved a muscle. Rarity took this as a sign to continue.

"Of course, Sweetie we came here to let you know. I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but-"

" _THIS IS AWESOME_!"

Sweetie Belle cut off Rarity mid-sentence. Rarity is of course a bit confused. For she isn't sure exactly why Sweetie Belle is excited. Twilight was equally confused. Especially as they watched Sweetie Belle run around the table.

"I'm getting a new sister! I'm getting a new sister! I'M GETTING A NEW SISTER!"

Rarity just groaned, as she used her magic to stop her sister from running around. "That is enough Sweetie Belle!" She placed her sister back in her seat. "Now Sweetie, darling, what exactly are you excited about?"

Sweetie Belle slightly blushed out of embarrassment. She then cleared her throat and spoke.

"Well, I'm just excited that Twilight is going to be my new sister." Sweetie Belle said with a big smile. "After all, everypony knows you get a new sibling when your big sister gets married."

Twilight looked over at Rarity who just shrugs. She then turned back towards Sweetie Belle.

"So," Twilight began. "your not upset that Rarity is into mares and that she and I are engaged to be married?"

"Are you kidding? I knew Rarity's been into mares for years. I read her diary everyday."

Rarity, who had grabbed a cup of tea and started to drink it, choked and coughed. Afterward she then yelled out, "WHAT!?"

Sweetie Belle, realizing what she had said, slightly cower and said "Oops."

"You've been reading my diary?! Since when? And how are you opening my diary? After all, my diary has a lock and you need a key to open it."

"You mean the key labeled 'diary' hanging by your mirror?"

Rarity eyes went wide as she sputtered. "I…I…You…"

Twilight on the other hand was stifling a giggle. She turned her attention to Sweetie Belle, who just winked at her. Twilight just nodded back while smiling mischievously. She then turned her attention to Rarity, who was still trying to process everything.

"You know Rarity," Twilight said lightly bumping up against her. "your face is gonna freeze."

Rarity snapped out of her thoughts. She then registered that Twilight was looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sweetie Belle just snickered as she watched her sister. However, unfortunately for her, Rarity heard her. Sweetie just smiles as her sister just sighs heavily and looks up at the ceiling. A minutes of silence goes by before Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"So Rarity," Rarity turned her full attention to Sweetie Belle as she continued. "when are you going to tell mom and dad about your engagement?"

Rarity was taken back at that question. But she kept her cool as she turned towards Twilight.

"Well…"

Twilight turned towards Sweetie Belle and said, "We haven't discuss it fully yet Sweetie Belle. We decided to come to you first."

"And besides Sweetie," Rarity started. "mom and dad are out on a business trip. So it'll be sometime before we tell them."

Sweetie took a minute to process the information. Then she just smiled and walked over between Rarity and Twilight.

"Don't worry Rarity, I'll stand beside you and Twilight supporting you two one hundred percent."

Rarity and Twilight smiled at each other before getting into a group hug.

"Thank you Sweetie, you're the best sister anypony could ask for."

Sweetie then looked back and forth between her sister and Twilight, before say, "So, Rarity can I go and tell the Cutie Mark Crusaders about your engagement?"

Rarity dropped the hug and just slightly sighs. "I suppose if you really want too, you can. Just your friends and no one else. Twilight and I will talk to Applejack and Rainbow Dash ourselves."

"Alright!"

Sweetie Belle started to run towards the front door.

" _SWEETIE BELLE!_ "

Sweetie Belle stopped and turned towards Rarity. "Yes?"

Rarity pointed towards the statue in the living room.

"Sweetie, as much as I love the statue, I do need you to put it away before you go."

Sweetie Belle just groaned loudly, and started to complain loudly about all of the hours wasted building the thing. Twilight and Rarity just chuckled to themselves as they sat by and watch Sweetie Belle take down the statue.

 **A/N: And that's it for now. As much as I love writing this story, I'm afraid that the next chapter won't come anytime soon. I'm leaving for basic training here soon. I joined the United States Army. So for right now it'll be just this one chapter. I'll write the second chapter as soon as I can, but just know it'll be a while. Anyway I hope you bronies and Pegasisters enjoyed it.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out.**


End file.
